


A New Friend

by Lady_Zephyrine



Series: Donkey Kong [3]
Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Donkey Kong Country
Genre: DK tries to be a good uncle, Diddy and Dixie aren't dating quite yet, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, his role is minor though, not much of a plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: One would think that after being blamed for the Banana Hoard incident, nobody would want to be near Diddy. And yet, as soon as this girl moves in, she's more than willing to give him a chance. (Takes place after DKC but before DKC2).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm finally writing fic number 3 for this fandom...which is still pretty surprising, I'll have to admit.
> 
> As much as I would like to start rewriting DKC2, I'd rather just try and write something where Diddy and Dixie first meet. Besides, romance isn't really my thing (plus I don't want it to come off as super forced when I DO get around to writing it).
> 
> This fic isn't going to be very long, and there isn't much of a plot here. But I hope you guys like it, nonetheless.

It had been two weeks since the Kremlings attempted to steal the Kongs' Banana Hoard. Ever since that incident, DK had been keeping a close eye out for Kremlings. However, besides docile ones that appear in the village every now and again, there didn't appear to be anything that could cause any major trouble.

It was early in the morning, Squawks flew high above Kongo Jungle with a letter in his claw. Once he spotted DK's treehouse, he placed the letter in his beak and landed outside of the treehouse. He saw that DK was still asleep in his hammock, the bird spat out his letter before squawking as loudly as he could. As he squawked, DK quickly fell out of his hammock. In the process, Diddy jolted upwards from his tire.

"Gees, Squawks! What was that all about!?" DK grumbled.

"Oh, you know," Squawks said as he grabbed the letter, he handed it over to DK. "Important business as usual."

DK rolled his eyes as he tore the envelope open, he began to calm down as he went over the letter in his hands.

"What's it say?" Diddy asked as he crawled out of his tire. DK stood up once he was finished reading it, "So uh...You remember when I used to send letters over to an old friend of mine?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"'Cause she's sendin' her kids over here with Wrinkly," DK replied. "Which means you'll get to see some new faces around here."

"But didn't Cranky always say they were a couple of trouble-makers?"

"Well...yeah, but I'm sure they've grown out of it since then," DK said while going over the letter again. "And if you ask me, I'd say they could use a friend like you."

"But won't they try to beat me up like the other Kongs?"

"I don't think so," DK said. "Heck, I doubt they even know who you are."

"All right, but I'll be keeping an eye out just in case,"

"Great," DK said as he ruffled Diddy's fur. "I'll be at the beach if you need me, OK?"

"OK."

With that said, DK made his way out of the treehouse and began making his way over to the beach. He heard that Funky was supposed to be on his way back with Wrinkly today, so the least he could do was greet the newer Kongs. After DK left, Diddy began to dress himself. He threw his pajama shirt onto the ground before grabbing a hat and one of his tanktops. Once he was dressed, he was on his way outside. As always, he avoided the village and headed straight into the jungle. It wasn't that he didn't want to follow DK, but after being told by Cranky that the Banana Hoard incident was his fault, the teasing from the other Kongs had gotten worse. So for him, it was best to avoid the village as much as possible.

Diddy leapt from tree branch to tree branch, he leapt past all kinds of birds and insects. He had always wanted to be able to fly, but the best he could ever settle for was jumping from  tree-to-tree. And for Diddy, it was good enough.

Eventually, Diddy began to make his way onto one of the tree tops. He looked up, he could see Funky's airplane in the distance. He had to assume that Wrinkly was with him, along with those new Kongs that DK was talking about. Diddy thought for a moment. On one hand, it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself to them. For all he knew, they're probably just here to make friends. On the other hand, they could be just as harsh and aggressive as every other Kong child on this island. In that case, there wouldn't be anything to stop them from befriending the other Kongs and beating him to a pulp...

...No, Diddy wasn't going to risk getting hurt while introducing himself. As a future king, he shouldn't be so afraid to meet another Kong. But at the same time, befriending these Kongs just sounded like a bad idea. He went back into the trees and continued to swing, he was going to enjoy himself while he still could.

 

* * *

 

A few more hours have already gone by, Diddy was laying down on top of a branch. He hated to admit it, but he was getting pretty bored. He could always go back home and play games, or he could go back and eat some bananas. He wondered if DK had gone back home already. At this point, he'd either be watching TV or taking a nap...

...Except that wasn't the case, Diddy could've sworn he heard his uncle talking to someone. He quietly made his way through the trees until he got close to the village. There, he could see DK sitting on a log. Sitting next to him was a little ape girl, who appeared to be around Diddy's age. She wore a long, pink shirt, pink knee pads, and a matching pink beret. She also had long, blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Diddy had never seen this girl before, she had to be one of the new guys. Nonetheless, he stayed hidden. He wanted to know what the two of them were up to.

"So, how do you like this place so far?" DK asked the girl.

"It's...pretty good," the girl said while twirling a part of her hair. "This place is different, that's for sure."

"Hey, I'm sure you guys'll get used to it," DK said smiling. "Besides, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Well...I'm glad you think so," the girl said awkwardly. She grabbed a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "So is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, there IS something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Y'see," DK said while he leaned back on the log. "I have a nephew that lives with me. He doesn't like to go out into the village, so he usually sticks to hiding around in the trees."

"But why?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

"Uh...to put a long story short, my nephew's been chosen to be the island's next king. But most of the Kongs take it as a joke. And after we lost our bananas, most of the Kongs seem to think it's his fault somehow."

DK glanced at Diddy's direction, the girl did the same thing. Diddy ducked behind the leaves, he wondered how his uncle could find him so easily.

"...Now, I don't want you chasin' him down or nothin'. But if you ever bump into him, then I hope you'll give him a wave every now and again...OK?"

"Yes, sir," the girl said, trying to sound formal. DK laughed, which startled the girl.

"You don't have to give me any fancy titles," The big ape said. "Just call me DK!"

"All right...DK."

Finally, DK had parted ways with the girl. She looked towards Diddy's direction once again, she spoke in a calm voice. "You can come on out now, I promise I won't hurt you!"

Diddy grumbled, he would have to yell at DK later for this. He climbed out of the tree, his fur was standing slightly on end. The girl continued to stare at him with her big, green eyes.

"So...you're DK's nephew, right?"

"...Yeah," Diddy replied. "A-and who are you supposed to be? One of the new guys?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah...Though believe me, I'm not here to attack you or anything."

Diddy froze, his tail fell to the floor. He was at a loss of what to say.

"...Sorry," said the girl as she looked away, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"...Don't worry about it," Diddy said, smiling. "Believe me, most Kongs would've attacked me by now."

The girl gave him a patient smile, she patted the empty space next to her, letting Diddy know he could sit next to her if he wanted. Diddy obliged as he sat down, "So what's your home like? Did you have any friends?"

"Let's see..." The girl began to think, "I have Thermedore and Shelly, though they're staying with our cousins for the time being."

"Really?"

"Yep," the girl said. "My sister's been trying to teach them how to fetch lately, but I don't think they're interested."

"...OK?" Diddy tilted his head in confusion "Are they Rhinos or something?"

The girl shook her head. "Thermedore's a lobster, and Shelly's a hermit crab."

"OK, I get it now," Diddy said while nodding.

"And what about you?" the girl asked, "Don't you have any friends?"

"Well...yeah," Diddy said. "But they're either my uncle or they live far away."

"Huh..."

"They're really cool, though," Diddy said excitedly. "One of them's a tiger who gets to do whatever he wants on his island, and another one's a squirrel who spends most of his time planning parties for everyone."

"They do sound really cool," the girl said. "Do you get to see them a lot?"

"Not really," Diddy replied. "We mostly just send letters to each other, it's the only way we know how to stay in touch."

"Oh..."

Diddy looked up, he could see the clouds start to settle in. He didn't want to leave the poor girl alone, but he knew it was going to rain pretty soon.

"...Looks like I'll have to head on back," The girl said. "I'll bet my sister's worried sick about me!"

"But are you gonna be OK by yourself?" Diddy asked.

"I'll be fine," The girl replied. "Besides, it's not like the rain's gonna hurt me or anything."

"Well...If you say so."

Diddy was about to head on home. However, before he could walk, he felt the girl grab onto his tail.

"Wait a minute!" The girl yelled, "I never asked you your name!"

"Oh yeah," Diddy said upon realization. He turned his head to face the girl once more. "My name's Diddy, what's yours?"

"I'm Dixie," the girl replied as she let go of his tail. "I'll be at the beach if you ever wanna talk again."

Finally, Dixie began to head off to the beach. Diddy had to admit, she was kind of weird. But at the same time, he actually looked forward to seeing her again.

Diddy jumped as he felt a raindrop fall onto his face. He headed back into the trees to try and avoid the rain. He couldn't help but wonder if DK made it back as well.

...Though knowing DK, he'd be perfectly fine out in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a few things I want to address:
> 
> 1\. Yes, Diddy's referring to Timber and Conker. Judging from Pocket Tales and from all the beta stuff for Bad Fur Day (or Twelve Tales: Conker 64), it looked like the games could've been focused on birthday parties (or parties in general).
> 
> 2\. The idea of Dixie having pet crustaceans came from the cartoon. She DOES end up with a crab named Crabby, but not at the moment. As a side note, I like to think that Crabby looks like one of the crabs from DKCR.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't too much to this chapter, except there's a tiny in it.
> 
> Also, five points for whoever can guess which game DK's playing!

It was raining hard, and DK was sitting inside his treehouse playing a video game. In the game, we was trying to defeat a fiery-looking dog. Needless to say, it was easier said then done. Moments later, Diddy climbed into the treehouse. His fur was completely soaked, he took his hat off before shaking the water out of his fur.

"Hey, Diddy," DK greeted as he shielded himself from the water. "I was wonderin' when you'd get back!"

"Something came up," Diddy replied.

"I figured," DK said, smiling. "Did you make any new friends?"

Diddy huffed in annoyance, DK chuckled in response. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to spy on us."

"Oh, whatever," Diddy said as he climbed into the hammock. "I'm just glad she didn't try to beat me up."

"And why would she?" DK asked. "All she really needed was a friend. It just so happened that you were right there."

just as DK finished talking, the fiery dog within the game had turned into a diamond dog. He had one of the characters in his game focus on healing moves while another one used ice moves to defeat the dog.

"Oh yeah," DK said. "Wrinkly told me she's gonna be starting school again in a couple days, I'll bet Dixie will be there too."

"Obviously," Diddy replied. But doesn't Wrinkly plan on retiring soon?"

DK shrugged. "I dunno, but I don't think she'll be leaving anytime soon."

"OK."

Diddy watched as DK continued to fight the diamond dog. He could see that one of the party members had collapsed during the fight. Just as the dog almost killed everyone, DK was able to get one of the characters to perform one more ice attack. He finally beat the diamond dog, DK threw his controller in sheer joy. "It took me forever to beat that thing!"

"But don'cha still have to go to the sanctuary?" Diddy asked.

"I was getting to that!" DK replied.

For the rest of the day, Diddy watched as DK continued to play the game. Since DK was so close to the end, he could probably beat it within an hour or so.

 

* * *

 

Night time had passed, Diddy had woken up from his tire. He looked outside. He figured that it had to be late in the morning...that or it was the early afternoon, he couldn't tell. He looked over at DK's hammock, only to find that the big ape was gone. If Diddy had to guess, he was either hanging around with Candy or Wrinkly. Either way, it appeared that Diddy was on his own, once again.

...Wait, didn't that girl from yesterday say she would be at the beach? And what was her name again? Dixie?

Of course...Diddy wasn't sure if it was a good idea to visit her so soon. On one hand, he didn't want to be a nuisance. But on the other hand, she'd probably look forward to seeing him again. She did just move in, after all.

After Diddy had gotten dressed, he leapt out of the treehouse and began heading off to the beach. As usual, he stayed within the tree tops to avoid any Kong children that could run into him. Things were going pretty well until he heard said Kongs walking below him. He hid in the thickest part of the tree, he could see an orangutan and a squirrel monkey walking below him.

"So did you hear about the new girls that just moved in?" said the squirrel monkey.

"Yeah, why?" asked the orangutan.

"Well, I hear she's supposed to be goin' to Kong Kollege with us."

"And?"

"What do you think? Should we pay her a visit?"

"Nah, she's probably just as bad as Diddy if they got kicked outta their own island like that."

"I dunno, dude...Last I checked, they're not the ones responsible for the entire banana hoard going missing that one night."

"True..."

Diddy growled, he wished he could knock some sense in those Kongs. He didn't know the Kremlings were going to show up that night, so how was it his fault?

Once Diddy was sure those Kongs were gone, he continued to make his way over to the beach. When he finally made it, he could see Dixie chasing down a group of crabs. Sitting nearby was a younger Kong, she had long blonde hair and wore blue overalls. Unlike Dixie, the younger Kong's hair was tied into two pigtails. Diddy began to climb out of the tree, which gained the attention of the younger Kong.

"Hiya," said the Kong, "You must be Dixie's new friend."

"You've...heard of me?" Diddy asked.

"Of course," the younger Kong replied. "You're all she talked about last night, she was really lookin' forward to seeing you again."

"She was?"

"Yep," said the Kong. "Though...I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"Gee, thanks," Diddy said bitterly. Though to be fair, it wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it beforehand. The duo continued to watch Dixie, she was about to pounce on one of the crabs. But before she could catch it, the crab scuttled away. Dixie ended up diving face-first into the sand, her beret flew off her head.

"Ah, gees!" Diddy yelled. He tried to run up to her, but the younger Kong grabbed onto his arm. "Relax, will ya?"

"But she's hurt!"

"She'll be fine!"

Suddenly, Dixie sat up and sneezed. She looked a little groggy, but aside from that, she appeared to be doing just fine.

"Wow...you almost caught him that time," the younger Kong teased.

"Well I would've caught him if you weren't just sitting there!" Dixie complained as she put her beret back on her head.

"Gee, sis...I would, but I was busy talking to your friend here," the younger Kong said as she let go of Diddy's arm. Dixie quickly looked over at the duo, she began to blush in emberassment.

"Uh...sorry you had to see that," Dixie said. "We were just trying to catch some crabs so we could make lunch."

"Yeah, and then you'll feel bad and let the crab go," said the younger Kong, earning a glare from Dixie. Diddy began to rub the back of his head, "You DO know that we've got plenty of bananas for you to eat, right?"

"But wouldn't we be stealing from you guys?" Dixie asked.

"I don't think so," Diddy replied. "The Banana Hoard's like our food supply out here, we've actually got enough bananas to feed everyone for MONTHS."

"But why would you hoard a bunch of bananas?" the younger Kong asked, skeptically. "Don't they go bad after a week?"

"Nope," Diddy replied. "They can last for a pretty long time out here."

"But are you sure we could have 'em?" Dixie asked. "I mean...I don't wanna get into any trouble."

"No worries, guys," Diddy said reassuringly. "If DK says anything, then I'll take care of it."

Dixie nodded in understanding, she looked down at her sister. "Do you wanna come with us?"

The younger Kong shook her head, "I'm just gonna go back and play with Chunky...You two have fun!"

Dixie raised an eyebrow as the younger Kong left, she looked at Diddy. "I guess it's just gonna be the two of us, again."

Diddy shrugged in response. As much as he hated going through the village, it wouldn't be easy to carry those bananas back through the trees. Not to mention that it'd be rude to force Dixie to carry them all by herself. Diddy began to lead Dixie through the village, he was hoping that the other villagers would try to go easy on him.

 

* * *

 

"Say, Dixie?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh...sure."

"OK," Diddy said as he tried to think how he was going to ask her. He knew Dixie was here for a reason, but he wasn't sure WHY she was here. But at the very least, he didn't want to come off as rude.

"So, did anything happen back home?" Diddy asked. "Y'know...before you guys left and all?"

"Oh..." Dixie looked away, any hint of enthusiasm she had in her voice was gone. Diddy panicked, he felt as if he might've struck a nerve. "Y'know, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna!"

"No, it's fine," Dixie replied. "Our dad died not that long ago, so Mom figured we'd be better off staying out here for now."

"That's...really unfortunate," Diddy said awkwardly. He couldn't exactly relate, but he didn't want to come off as heartless either.

"...By the way, where are YOUR parents?" Dixie asked. "Are they on vacation or something?"

"I, uh...I don't have any," Diddy said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Believe it or not, I've actually been livin' with DK my whole life."

"So that's it, huh?" Dixie asked. "I guess that explains why he was so worried about you yesterday."

"Yeah...I guess."

Surprisingly, the village was a lot more calm then Diddy thought it would be. The whole time he was here, he thought someone would try to attack him. He usually expected one of the kongs to repeatedly tap him on the head until he snapped, or he might've expected one of them to tackle him to the ground. But regardless, he was happy that they were leaving him alone for once.

Diddy continued to make his way over to his tree house, Dixie stayed close to him so she wouldn't get lost. Neither of them could understand why, but they couldn't help but feel safe around each other. Perhaps this was what it was like to have a friend? Diddy wasn't sure, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'll admit, I kind of skimmed through this. So let me know if anything is inconsistent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been about a week since I've updated, but it honestly feels like it took me longer...although part of it might be because I'm pre-writing for another story.
> 
> But enough of that, enjoy.

After heading through the village, Diddy finally made his way over to the Banana Hoard. He stopped in front of the cave's entrance, allowing Dixie to walk in first. The ape was awestruck, it was obvious that she had never seen so many bananas at once.

"W-where did you get all of these?" Dixie asked.

"We get them from the jungle," Diddy replied. "We have a lot of banana trees here, so we always end up with more bananas then we could eat."

"But...why store them all here?" Dixie asked.

"Because the Kremlings could come here any second just to take them all again," Diddy said while lifting a barrel. "I'll bet you've never had to deal with 'em on your island, huh?"

Dixie shook her head.

"Well...they've tried to take over this island more times then we could count," Diddy replied as he put the barrel down next to a pile of bananas. "They've even tried to kill as many of us as they could one night...or at least that's what DK told me."

"That's horrible!" Dixie exclaimed. "Didn't anyone try to stop them!?"

"Well...at the time, my grandpa was the one who ruled the island instead of DK," Diddy said while putting the bananas inside the barrel. "He tried to save everyone by fighting K. Rool on his own, but things didn't exactly go to well. I can't remember the whole story, so you're better off goin' to DK if you want all the details."

When the barrel was finally full of bananas, Diddy grabbed a nearby lid and sealed them inside. He was about to lift the barrel when Dixie blocked him with her arm.

"Why don't you let me carry it?" Dixie offered. Diddy gave her an odd look. "Are you sure, it's kinda heavy."

"Don't worry, I can handle it!"

With that said, Dixie wrapped her ponytail around the barrel and lifted it over her head. She staggered a little, but other then that she had no problem holding it. Diddy wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand, he was jealous of how she could carry that barrel so easily. On the other hand, he wanted to know how she could use her ponytail like that. Needless to say, he was very impressed.

"H-How did you even DO that?"

"It...took a bit of practice," Dixie replied. "Trust me, this isn't the only thing I can do with my hair."

"But how did...You know what? Nevermind!"

The duo began to make their way out of the hoard, they were heading back to the beach. Diddy was hoping that their way to the beach would be just as good as their way from it.

 

* * *

 

Once again, both Kongs began to make their way through the village. Unlike last time, however, Diddy was receiving a lot of strange looks from the younger Kongs. If it weren't for Dixie, he would've just ran through the jungle like he usually did.

"Hey, don't you think it's rude to make the new girl carry everything!?" yelled one of the Kongs.

"I'm actually surprised he has the guts to come out here!" said another Kong. Dixie snorted, "Gees, are they always like this?"

"Yep...this is why I never walk through the village," Diddy replied bitterly. "They actually make the Kremlings look nice in comparison!"

"Wow...it's no wonder you want to leave this place," Dixie said quietly. The duo continued to walk and walk until they eventually made it to the beach. Here, Dixie lead Diddy to a small shack that sat between the jungle and the ocean. Compared to the huts inside the village, the shack looked as if it had seen better days. It didn't even have a door, it just had a blanket hanging over the door frame. Tiny was sitting outside the shack with...an unusually large baby. Diddy wasn't sure what kind of Kong he was, but the baby had to be around the same size as him.

"Oh hey, you're back!" Tiny said as she noticed the duo nearby, "Did you get the bananas?"

"Of course we did," Dixie said as she put the barrel down. "Now we don't have to catch crabs for a while."

"Not that you would ever catch one in the first place," Tiny said smugly.

"Tiny mean!" yelled the baby Kong before Tiny stuck her tongue out. "It's not my fault she's too soft!"

"So...aren't you gonna introduce me to that big baby there?" Diddy asked, hoping that he wouldn't cause any fights.

"Oh, that's just Kiddy," Tiny replied. "He's our cousin."

Kiddy looked at Diddy with a curious expression. From the looks of it, he had no idea what kind of Kong Diddy was, either. However, it didn't take long for Kiddy to start smiling at him. He lifted Diddy off his feet and started squeezing him, "Friend!"

"Gah!" Diddy squeaked as he struggled to breathe. Clearly, this toddler didn't know his own strength. Dixie took notice and started tugging at the toddler's arm. "OK, Kiddy! You can let go of him, now!"

"OK!" Kiddy said happily as he released Diddy, "Is friend happy?"

"Y-yeah...sure," Diddy said between gasps of air. "J-just be careful next time!"

Suddenly, a fourth Kong peeked outside the shack. He wore a red hat on his head, as well as a blue vest. Out of all the Kongs here, he appeared to be the biggest one.

"Chunky hear of friends!" the ape said, "Did Dixie bring friends?"

Diddy waved as he smiled nervously. He was fairly certain that Chunky was an adult, but given Kiddy's size, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Chunky, this is Diddy," Dixie said while running up to him. "He brought us some bananas, isn't that nice?"

"But I didn't-"

"Ooh! Does Diddy want a tour?" Chunky asked. "Chunky want to show Diddy everything!"

Diddy shrugged as he went inside the shack. After all, he had nothing to lose. Inside the shack, there was a mattress, two hammocks, and a crib. Underneath one of the hammocks were two tanks and a guitar. One of the tanks was full of water, which also contained a lobster. The other tank, however, was halfway full of sand. Within the tank, there was a hermit crab sitting inside the water bowl.

"So are these your pets?" Diddy asked. Dixie nodded as she walked over to the tanks. "Yep, that one's Shelly," she said while pointing to the hermit crab. "And the Lobster is Thermedore."

"That's cool," Diddy replied as he took a closer look at the crustaceans. "Do they give you a lotta touble?"

"Sometimes they do," Dixie said. "Thermie likes to wander off on his own. And when he does, I always find him in weird places."

"Like what?"

"Like...The top of the house for instance," Dixie said while placing a hand over her chin. "I'm still trying to figure out how that happened."

Diddy smiled in amusement, though he wasn't entirely sure if Dixie was lying or not. Still, it was nice getting to meet her family for once. Besides Dixie and Tiny, he had to assume Kiddy and Chunky haven't lived here for too long either. He wondered if they moved in just so Dixie could have someone familiar on the island to live with. Then again, it wasn't really his business.

Of course...he was hopeful that they would at least get along with the other Kongs. She already knew who DK and Wrinkly were, and she probably knew who Funky and Candy were as well. She couldn't have met Swanky yet, and as for Cranky...he couldn't see them getting along at all, given how bitter he was. Still, he was certain she would be just fine on this island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little tired, but have another chapter.

A few more days had gone by, and Diddy was trying to sleep in his tire. DK was sitting next to him, he kept poking him in the face.

"C'mon, buddy!" DK said, "It's time for school."

"Ugh..." Diddy rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket over his face. "Can't I be homeschooled instead?"

"Hey...as much as I like trainin' you all day, I can't teach you everything," DK said as he yanked the blanket out of Diddy's hands. "Besides, Dixie's gonna be with ya, isn't she?"

"Uuuugh," Diddy groaned once again. He really didn't want to go to school, but given how new she was, Dixie would probably have a hard time over there. Slowly, Diddy crawled out of bed and grabbed a backpack that was sitting next to his tire.

"Hey, don't forget to grab a couple bananas for lunch," DK said as Diddy grabbed his hat and made his way out the door. The young monkey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah!"

As soon as Diddy left, DK made his way over to his hammock and pulled out a Game Boy. He was hopeful that Dixie could make school a little more bearable while Diddy was there. Because as far as he could tell, the two of them have already become close friends.

...Yeah, Diddy was going to be just fine.

* * *

 

Diddy was starting to make his way through the village. From what he could see, the other Kongs have started their usual morning routine. Most of the children were already heading over to Kong Kollege, and as expected, they either ignored Diddy or ran into him on purpose. For a moment, he wondered if he could run off and play hooky somewhere. But then again, Wrinkly would've found out at some point.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Just as Diddy stopped in his tracks, Dixie had fallen out of the trees. Surprisingly, the only thing keeping her from falling flat onto her face was her ponytail, which twirled around like a helicopter. She hovered until she finally reached the ground.

"How...How did you even do that?" Diddy asked, raising an eyebrow. Dixie shrugged, "Like I said, it takes practice."

"Huh...So why'd you meet me here? Shouldn't you be at the school by now?"

"Well, I figured you could use someone to walk with," Dixie replied. "Cause I know you don't like goin' through the village and all."

All Diddy could do was smile. While he would much rather have Dixie make it to school on her own, he at least appreciated the gesture.The duo continued to make their way over to Kong Kollege. There, they could see an elderly gorilla standing at the entrance. She had grey hair and wore a green poncho over her shoulders. She greeted each child as they walked into the school, including some of the Kremling children. Finally, she was able to spot Diddy and Dixie walking up to her.

"Is that you, Dixie?" Wrinkly asked. "I see you've met my great-grandson."

"Wait, you two are related!?" Dixie asked in surprise. Diddy shrugged. "I thought DK would've said somethin'."

"And how have you been, dearie?" Wrinkly asked Diddy. "I hope DK and Cranky haven't been too tough on you while I was gone."

"Nah, DK wasn't THAT bad," Diddy replied, "But Cranky...uh..."

Wrinkly gave Diddy a sympathetic look, she patted the top of his head. "I understand dearie, I'll have a little talk with Cranky as soon as School is over. But for now, please come in and have a seat."

"Thanks, Wrinkly," Diddy said as he walked inside the school. Inside, there were a few desks that were neatly organized into three rows. Along the walls were shelves full of books, a globe that sat near the window, and a chalkboard that sat in front of the class. Along ceiling were a couple of toy planes. Although the school itself wasn't that big, it still had a welcoming feel to it. Diddy sat in one of the desks in the back, Dixie began to sit next to him.

"So you're STILL hanging around with him, huh?" asked the Orangutan sitting up front. "Don't be surprised if he starts taking your calculators!"

"That was ONE time!" Diddy yelled angrily.

"OK, Guys!" said a Kremling child sitting in the middle of the room. "Let's all just calm down before class starts, OK?"

The Orangutan huffed in annoyance, but he quickly turned around as Wrinkly walked in.

"All right, I know we're starting the semester a little late. But as I like to say, better late then never."

"But I aren't you gonna retire soon?" asked one of the students.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you still have to go to school!" Wrinkly said sternly. "Now then...Today, we're going to begin with..."

Diddy looked at Dixie, he began to whisper. "I know some of the guys here aren't the nicest, but we'll be fine so long as Wrinkly's here."

"Diddy, pay attention!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Diddy said while pulling out a notebook. Dixie glanced at Diddy with a curious expression before pulling out her own notebook. She couldn't help but wonder what else Diddy had to put up with before.

 

* * *

 

It was finally lunch time, and some of the students had already gone outside to eat. Diddy stayed at his desk while Dixie was looking over a globe, she appeared to be looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Diddy asked. Dixie turned her head before she walked up to him with the globe in her hands. She pointed to one of the islands closer to the equator, "Look, this is where I used to live!"

"Uh...I see that," Diddy said, confused. He really wasn't trying to come off as rude, but he really wasn't sure what to say about it. Dixie began to look around the globe a bit more, she pointed out two different islands south of the Metro Kingdom. "I also found your guys' home...Though I thought you would've been closer to Big Ape City...Or was it New Donk City? I can't remember."

"And what makes you say that?" Diddy asked.

"Because I heard that some of the Kongs here used to live in that city!"

"Oh," Diddy's face lit up. "Cranky and Wrinkly used to stay there at one point, along with my Grandpa."

"But wasn't Cranky supposed to be a King?" Dixie asked.

"He was," Diddy replied. "It...just so happened that the humans wanted to keep him as a pet, so he ended up living at the circus for a while. He got so mad at them that he ended up kidnapping this guys's girlfriend just to get back at him."

"Wow..." Dixie could help but frown. "I can't believe they'd do something like that...or that one of your relatives would go out of their way to kidnap someone."

"Actually, DK's done something like that before," Diddy replied. "But enough about that, what else did you wanna show me?"

"Well, there's the Northern Kremisphere," Dixie said pointing to an area south of DK Island. "Dad took us over to Cotton-Top cove when we were younger, but it's been years since we've been there."

"I hear it's a lot cooler down there, too," Diddy replied. "DK wants to try and take us down there at some point."

"It can actually get pretty cold down there," Dixie said. "Especially around the mountains. But I hear that's nothing compared to the Southern Kremisphere. I hear that place is full of vikings, so it's best to just stay out of there if you can."

"Got it," Diddy said while nodding. "Say...where else has your dad gone, anyway?"

Once again, Dixie continued to look over the globe. "Let's see...Over here's the Lost Mangroves, and then there's Chill 'n' Char Island over here. And...what else...?"

Diddy couldn't help but smile. Since the only other place he's ever been to was Timber's Island, he hadn't really thought about what the rest of the world was like. Dixie continued to go on about these places, talking about vast grasslands and tall mountains, as well as places that hardly had any plants whatsoever. He would love to explore these places if he could, and he was certain that Dixie would love to explore these places as well.

Eventually, their lunch break had already drawn to a close, and everyone had to get back to their learning. But even then, it wouldn't stop Dixie from glancing at the globe every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the calculator part was based off a real thing. When I was in 8th grade, I accidentally took a calculator with me to music class. When someone asked me about it, I just said I didn't know why I brought it. So for the rest of the semester, everyone called me a "calculator stealer". Diddy's at around a 4th grade level but hey...whatever


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are with the last chapter. And what's a story without a little angst?

It had been two weeks since Dixie moved here. Since then, she had already adapted to life on the island. She got along perfectly with with the older Kongs, especially DK. And yet, out of all the Kongs, she enjoyed being around Diddy the most. Diddy wasn't entirely sure how or why they had become so close, but for some reason, but in a way, he really enjoyed having her around.

It was early in the morning, and Diddy was on his way over to school. Normally, Dixie would be waiting for him outside the treehouse. And yet, she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she slept in today? And maybe she's on her way to the treehouse? Diddy wasn't entirely sure, but nonetheless, he decided to get going. As Diddy kept moving, he started to get bad feelings about coming through the village. And while that wasn't necessarily unusual, something about it just seemed...off. Diddy could hear some chattering up ahead, he hid himself within the trees to see what was going on. He could see Dixie speaking to the Orangutan. Surrounding the duo were the other Kong children, some of which had concerned looks on their faces.

"What is your PROBLEM!?" Dixie yelled angrily. "You guys act like he's the worst person in existence, and you want ME to stop being friends with him!?"

"Look, I get that you feel sorry for him," The Orangutan replied. "But he's so WEAK, all he's gonna do is slow you down."

"Not to mention HE was the one who let the Kremlings take the Banana Hoard in the first place!" said one of the other Kongs. "And you STILL want to be friends with him!?"

"Shut up!" Dixie yelled. "He had to go against so many Kremlings at once, he couldn't help it!"

"And how do you know?" asked the Orangutan. "Where you there when it happened?"

"Well..."

"Ha! See? He's been lying to you!"

"Well, if you think you're so tough, then why don't you fight me, yourself!?"

"Suit yourself!" said the Orangutan, it didn't take long for them to start fighting against each other. Diddy panicked, he watched as the two of them punched and kicked each other. First thing he knew, he jumped out of the tree to try and stop the fight. Next thing he knew, he ended up getting punched in the nose. The Kongs surrounding him gasped, but Dixie remained silent. She held her hands over her mouth, one of which had blood on her knuckles. Diddy felt around his nose, he nearly fainted when he saw the blood on his own fingers.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting," said the Orangutan, "But he deserves it!"

Dixie looked like she was about to cry, she began to run back towards the Beach.

"D-DIXIE, WAIT!" Diddy called out to her, but she kept running. Diddy glared at the Orangutan, he was so angry that his face began to turn red. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

With that said, Diddy began to head back to his own treehouse. He didn't care about the bloody nose, or the insults those Kongs gave him. All he really cared about was whether Dixie was all right.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Treehouse, DK was still half-asleep. He was sitting in his hammock while watching TV. On the TV, there was a woman hunting down jellyfish creatures. His attention turned to the door as Diddy walked in. He was going to ask why he wasn't at school, but he freaked out upon seeing the blood coming out of his nose.

"Ah gees!" DK yelled while trying to look for a cloth, he settled for one of his ties and held it up to Diddy's nose. "What happened out there, Little Buddy?"

"...There was a fight," Diddy replied as he took the tie from DK. "And to put a long story short, I got punched in the face."

DK sighed as he began to facepalm. "I knew those kids were brats, but I didn't think they'd fight you outta nowhere."

"But they weren't fighting me," Diddy replied. "They were fighting Dixie."

"OK...So then how did you get punched in the face?"

"I tried to stop the fight," Diddy replied. "Dixie was the one who ended up punching me in the face, she probably thinks I hate her now."

Once again, DK couldn't help but facepalm. "Look, I get what you were trying to do, but you really should've been more careful!"

"I know," Diddy said. "But I just couldn't let that fight go on like that. For all I know, Dixie could've ended up a lot worse then I did."

"...Tell ya what, how about we go to the beach later and talk to her?" DK replied. "I'm sure she's calm down by then."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," DK said while squeezing his nephew's arm in reassurance. "Besides, I'm sure she's as upset about all this as you are right now."

Diddy nodded, he wiped some of the remaining blood off his nose with the tie. "Sorry about your tie, Big Guy."

"Eh...Don't worry about it," DK replied. "I'll wash it out, later."

For the rest of the morning, the Kongs stayed in the treehouse. As nice as it would be to speak with Dixie, it was probably best to leave her alone for a while.

 

* * *

 

Once the Afternoon rolled on by, DK began to take Diddy over to the beach. Diddy was sitting on DK's back, he could see that the village was a lot calmer compared to how it was earlier in the morning. The beach was also quite calm, as there were hardly any animals in sight. The duo finally made it to Dixie's shack. Kiddy and Tiny were nowhere to be found, but it sounded like Chunky was humming from inside, the duo could also hear someone playing a guitar. DK knocked on the wall beside the door frame, "Hello?"

"Ooh!" Chunky yelled as he peaked out of the blanket. He had a broom in his hand and he was wearing an apron. "Hello friends!"

"Uh...Hi," DK replied. "Is Dixie home?"

"Oh yes," Chunky said while offering to let the duo inside. "Dixie wanted to see you anyway...Right, Dixie?"

Dixie was sitting in her hammock, she had a blue guitar in her arms. She gave the Kongs a small smile before she finished her song. However, she wasn't exactly sure what to say, next.

"...Heya," Diddy said while jumping off of DK's back. "Sorry about jumping out in front of ya like that."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing," Dixie said while putting her guitar down. "I was the one who started the fight in the first place."

Once again, both Kongs went silent. DK scratched the back of his head, he felt like he had to step in, somehow.

"Y'know...I WAS plannin' on watching movies tonight," DK said. "If you wanna join us, Dixie, then you can."

Diddy smiled, he offered Dixie his hand. "Whaddaya say, you wanna join us?"

Dixie was hesitant at first, but she smiled back at him as she shook his hand. "Sure, that sounds nice."

With that, the younger Kongs climbed onto DK's back. DK turned his head to look at Chunky. "Do you wanna join us, too?"

"Chunky would love to, but me stay in case others come back."

"Suit yourself," DK said with a shrug. He began to head back over to his treehouse with the Kongs on his back. Even with that small bit of chaos, he was at least happy that they could still be friends in the end.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, and DK had fallen asleep with the TV still on. Diddy was laying down in his tire while Dixie sat next to him, she was sitting in a sleeping bag.

"Hey, Dixie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to say this before, but thanks for sticking up for me earlier."

"What do you mean?" Dixie asked.

"I mean when you told them about the Banana Hoard incident," Diddy replied. "I know you weren't there to see it happen, but I'm still glad that you believe me enough to try and defend me."

"Well, they might act all big and tough, but they're not the ones who tried to get the Banana Hoard back." Dixie replied. "Besides, you still got DK to back you up, don't you?"

"Yep," Diddy replied, "I dunno what I'd do without him."

The night continued on, and Dixie couldn't help but feel safe around her new friends. Diddy, on the other hand, had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. He knew DK wasn't going to be around forever, but with Dixie here, he couldn't help but feel a little bit safer. After all, if anything were to happen to DK, then he knew Dixie would always be there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this bit of respite out of the way, I can finally get to working on the next story. And like DKC, I plan on rewriting this one as best as I can.
> 
> ...This is going to be fun~!


End file.
